


One Winter Night

by Honk_kyoko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cold Weather, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feelings, Lost Memories, M/M, Slow Burn, Unknown Past, Winter, emotionless levi, first time writing pls dont attack me lol, incest? maybe. not sure. idk yet, will add more tags as the story progresses, woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honk_kyoko/pseuds/Honk_kyoko
Summary: A cold night, a surprising encounter, a lonely man, a strange boy.(wow, i suck at summaries)
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! Unfortunately for me, I already was halfaway to finishing the first chapter and I got pissed when my laptop just turned off on its own. Now i'm writing again ^^^^ . Anyway, this is my first time I've ever written a story. I haven't had an interest in writing till a few months ago. It all started with Eren and Levi lol. Because of them and because of all the fanfics i've read of them, i have wanted to try writing as well. This is my third(started) fanfic. This wasn't supposed to be a long story(and not the first one), i planned to make it a one shot but as i was writing the first chapter, i got ideas for the rest of the story. And i think i will stick to making it a longer story. Hope i don't let this flop. As for how i got an inspiration for this story; i saw a picture of eren and levi on pinterest and now here. we. ARE! It hit me like a truck tbh lol. With all this said, Hope you Enjoy! Ciao!

The night spoke for itself. It was dark, hollow, calm; from the soft but piercing and steady breeze; dark from the vail of darkness and hollow from both phenomenons combined, plus...the emptiness, only nature in sight.

  
His hands were slightly shivering and growing numb. A job is a job though, he had to finish it. Tugging the thick wool scarf closer to his face and nose, especially, he tried to create some warmth in this cold night. He had to finish it faster. He was getting more and more tired, the axe was harder to hold by the minute.

''How many hours has it been already?'' said he in a slightly angry but tired whisper. 

_Fuck this..it can be finished tomorrow._

Getting back to his cottage couldn't have relieved him more. Finally...some warmth and light. It may look shabby but it was a sturdy and a comfy home. As you step into the right, there is the kitchen. Big enough for a single person living here. It has a stove and most things you would need in a kitchen. To the left there is a table with two chairs made of wood with animal skins as damper. Right where the table is, next to it is a lounge and a fireplace right behind it. It had dimmed down because no one had attended to it for a few hours now. The bedroom is right next to the kitchen, it is part of the small hall that leads to the bathroom. Nothing big, really.

It may seem like this man lives in the middle of nowhere but he actually lives 30 minutes away from a small town from where he gets different type of supplies. Traveling by foot he did, but usually he would ride his horse instead of walking the lost time he would've made in that amount of time. More convenient, is it not?

  
Just as he was about to make some food, there was a loud sound...like a..tumble? _What the heck could it be in the middle of the woods at such an hour-_

The man grabbed his rifle, for all he knew it could've been a bear getting too close to the cottage. And so, he opened the door, only to see, not too far away from his cottage...a...corpse? But something was weird. Smoke was rising from the body?

What is this..? He slowly got closer to the body. His heart leaped a few times. What if it jumped or tried to attack him? He strengthened the grip on his rifle unconsciously, the tension slowly getting higher. When he could clearly see the body, he bent down to examine it. It was...a boy? A boy? Here? The fuck? The boy was laying on his stomach, with the head to the side, covering his eyes was a brown chocolate like hair. 

He frowned. What could a kid be doing here in this state? Was he running away from something? If so, who or what was it? How did he get here? Where did he come from..?.... He narrowed his eyes and shook his head, to snap himself out of his reverie. He didn't have the time to think of this right now. The top priority right now...was this person. He cautiously put his hand on his left shoulder and the other hand under his hips to pull him on the back. He could see now his face...but what he saw startled him...Lines? Scars? What _are_ those? From under his eyes, going down to his chin almost,were lines dug into his skin. 

The more he looked at the kid, the more questions came over him. Just as those questions appeared in his head, as fast they left when he heard a groan coming from the kid. He slightly tried to open his eyes; he could only do so much movement. He seemed very hurt and frail at the moment. When the boy tried to move his mouth, the man put the arm under his head and another around his body, pulling him up in his arms. 

''It's okay. Don't move too much.'' Awkward. As always. Whenever he tried to to talk to people it wouldn't end good. Well, this wasn't much of a talk, but even when hetried to reassure someone, this time it was an almost dead kid, it ended bad. Hell, this situation was just out of the ordinary. Nevermind his social skills now. The kid, he had to take care of this kid first. Another sound. He didn't even look like he was conscious, yet he tried to talk. 

His head moved to the side on his chest, a movement that was probably involuntary but it made Levi turn his head towards him. He still had his eyes slightly open, it looked like he tried to stay conscious. To this, Levi said: ''Go to sleep. It will be okay now..I'm here.'' With one last exhale, the boy closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

_The Boy's Pov_

An attack...a family...his family...destroyed...his dad...and a syringe? NO!..Armin!..Mikasa!...no...

A sudden pain to his chest made him wake up. He was gasping, his hand clutched onto his shirt, where his heart is. It was beating fast. The boy tried to calm down and...think..yeah, it was all a bad dream..

...

Wait

What was a bad dream?

When his mind became a bit more clearer and calmed down, the boy took in his surroundings. Where..was he? This wasn't his house! His house...his..he couldn't remember it. When he tried to recollect his memories, his head felt heavy, whilst a sharp pain crossed his heart. 

_This situation is ridiculous!_ the boy thought. _What the heck?! Why can't i remember? Where am i? Was i kidnapped? Ugh...just great....I have to get out of here._

He looked around him. He noticed he was in a bed, in a room. Not bad, at least he wasn't in some cell or something worse. It didn't seem like he was tied up anywhere. What he noticed about his body was that...he was wearing a very short T-shirt..? It didn't cover past his navel and it was tight around the armpits. Huh...whose shirt was this?

Just as his other clothing, he wore some leggings, though they felt tight and were only reaching his calves. For real...were these some clothes the kidnappers had from their past kidnappings? The thought made him sick and unsettled. The next thing he focused on were his bandages. How he even got hurt he didn't know. Maybe he tried to resist the assholes. He couldn't understand why his bandages were wrapped even around his chest. The boy pressed on his wound, _Ack!_ ''This actually hurts..'' _What even happened?_

More bandages were on his arms and a few on his legs. Other than his chest and head, nothing else hurt that much. Although he still felt pretty hazy, he got up and tried to find some socks...there weren't any though. The boy couldn't help but notice how clean everything looked? From the desk in front of the bed, to the windows, to the wardrobe and floor. Anyway, it didn't matter. He slowly opened the door...thank god it didn't creak. There was a clock on top of the fireplace. It indicated the hour 5:30. He really woke up early because of that bad dream..

What he noticed next made his breath stop in his lungs. Upon entering the living room, the boy noticed a man sleeping, on a sofa. He froze, not knowing if he should make another step. He looked at him. The man didn't look like a kidnapper, he looked really peaceful in his sleep. no.no. That didn't matter. As he looked around, he noticed the door that led outside; he didn't have time for this. Kidnapper or not, he was leaving this place! 

Slowly, he tried his best to not wake up the man. He would be dead meat if he got caught. Very slowly he made his steps, praying to whatever gods out there for the floor to not creak. He seemed to make good progress, he was halfway to the door and nothing uneventful happene-

........

......

....

_NO FUCKING WAY!! I'm so fucking dumb! The key! I forgot it in the room! Ugh! I just remembered now of all times.._

_Okay, calm down. Let's go back and get it. The same way we came here, the same way we go back._

_Wait. I don't remember seeing any key in that room. Did that bastard take it?_

His head snapped to the side to the sleeping man, searching him desperately with his eyes. Though he couldn't see that well because of the darkness in the room. ...This would be a big risk he took but he decided to search in his pockets. He hoped he wouldn't die today. 

Ever so slowly, he approached the sleeping man. All the while looking at his face, he cautiously approached his pockets. Good thing that he was on his back. He didn't have to try harder to stay alive. The first inspected pocket was the one closest to the boy. _Nothing in there. Shit, this is very dangerous._ The boy's eyes never left the man's face. He found himself almost admiring his looks-

_There's no time for such a thing. The heck is wrong with you Eren?_

As Eren was about to approach the left pocket, his arm was strongly caught. His blood was drained from his face. _Oh shit. No way! But i was-_

Not even having time to finish his train of thought, he was yanked to the floor. His right arm was so fast and so forcefully put behind his back, that Eren felt a slight jolt going though his muscle. While his arm was getting tormented, he got thrown on the floor. His head hit the hard wood making Eren hiss in pain. 

_Shit.. my head.._

The man seemed to be on his knees on the sofa. How could've he reacted so fast? 

'' I-i'm very sorry! I swear i wasn't trying to do anything weird! I was just trying to find my ke-''

Eren tried to turn his head to see his face; what he saw made his eyes widen slightly in fear. He focused more than ever on the man's face. He wasn't saying anything, he only looked at him. His eyes, shining almost in the dark, they were completely grey. By the time this happened the had advanced, since there was more light in the room. Screeching his teeth, Eren tried to push the man off him but it only made the grip even tighter. 

'' You..''

The man's voice was hoarse but naturally deep. He sounded like he was lost in thought. _Did he even realised what he did?_

'' Sneak up on me again and it will be much more painful.'' said the man while he narrowed his eyes.

'' Y-yes!''

He lets Eren go and stands up. Only then did Eren notice how... small his kidnapper is. He couldn't help but look slightly dumbfounded. The man glared at him.

''What, you got a problem?''

''No no! I-i was just..thinking.''

''Oh yeah? What about?''

''Why...am i here? Did you kidnap me?'' said Eren slightly pissed off, now that he was face to face with someone who was surely dangerous. 

''Don't get pissed at the person who saved you. **Tch.** ''

''What? Saved?'' What is he talking about?

The man looked tired. Tired of his bullshit. Jokes aside, he looked tired physically as well. He had dark circles around his eyes.

''Yes. Saved. I found you last night, 20 feet away from my house; you were hurt. Hadn't i found you when i did, you would've been dead by now.''

_The heck? What happened to me? Can i even trust him? The worst thing is that i can't even remember where i live... or who my family is._

''Kid.''

A bit startled, Eren looked up at the supposed saviour. 

''Yes?''

He crouched to Eren's eye level.

''We have a lot to talk about.''

And so, he pulled him up.

''Sit.''

_Jeez..why so forceful?_

The man went towards the kitchen. He asked the boy without turning to him: ''You like tea?''

''Um...yes!'' Eren tried to focus his eyes onto something. The silence was a bit awkward. At least, he wanted to drown in his thoughts. He needed to figure out where he came from and what happened. He had to ask for more details from this man. He could at least find out in what condition he was found. Though, he could tell he was injured pretty bad. Eren tried, again, to see if he had any recollection of the events, or at least any memory of his family. He tried to think. . .

....his mom...a faint..scent..?...long hair...a girl his age...a boy?...syringe...the syringe!

''Eren!! Quit moving! I promise it's nothing to be scared of!''

''C-come on my boy.. just stick out your arm!''

He couldn't see his face well...was that his dad..?

Pain coursed through his head as another image popped in his head.

**ERREEEEENNN!! GH...h..AAAAAAgh.!! P..lea... sto-**

Eren opened his eyes hastily. He couldn't move. _What was that. What was that. Where is my family??! What-_

''...Brat!''


	2. Misconceptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long. I had started writing after the first chapter but then i forgot about it completely. Got lazy and then i kept postponing and..yea, stopped writing. Wasn't in the mood and all that. I'm back in full force tho(hopefully). I got a new chapter out soo, hope whoever reads enjoys it. ONE MORE IMPORTANT THING: I want to make it clear that almost at the end of the chapter i changed the narrative. I feel like it's easier for me and i don't like to talk only from one person's point of view. I like switching and not making it so obvious when i do switch. So i won't mention ''Eren's pov'' or something anymore(maybe at some parts in the story i will if its really necessary and i want to highlight certain emotions or parts). Sorry for the weird switch in advance but i already wrote it and this ''revelation'' came to me at the end so i wont rewrite all the chapter. Again I'm sorry for delaying . Have fun!

Levi's pov

''Hey. Are you alright?'' I was in front of him with two cups of tea. I was slightly getting a tad uncomfortable with the brats constant daydreaming state. I placed the tea on the wooden table. As I sat down with my cup in my hand, I was planning to get as much information out of this kid as possible. 

''What's your name?''

''My name is...Eren.''

''Any last name?''

''If I knew it, I would've said it but...''

_What did he say?_

''Speak louder kid."'

''..I don't remember. I don't even know where i come from; I just get flasbacks here and there when my brain decides to give me a scare. The worst part is...the more I remember, the more I wish I didn't know anything.''he puts his head in his hands as a sign of defeat. Stress didn't do well when recovering. 

I sip from my tea and reflect on what the boy had said.

_I suppose telling him what I know won't help him..not yet._

Looking back at him, _H_ _e's a bit frail but has a pretty large build for a teenager._

''..How old are you?''

''Ah well...I'm 19. Does that matter..? he looks right at the space above my head focusing on it like he's being hypnotised by it.

''Hah? What's so weird about me asking? I'm having a stranger in my house, I need to find out what I can about you. Now shut your trap or if you want, I can kick you right where I found you.'' my eyes moved on his face, pinning them hard on his face. Eren seemed to get annoyed by my constant shouts. _As if I give a damn._

''Now, care to be more open about this situation?''

''...Yes. '' ''So, I only got these weird flashbacks a while ago about my family, but they were confusing, couldn't tell what they tried to tell me.'' ''Something happened though. I'm sure of it..''

Outside of the house, it seemed like a nice day. The sun wasn't completely out but made my mood a bit more uplifting, dare I say even hopeful for good things to come. Back to Eren, I saw him looking at me rather curiously.

''What?''

''Um...What's your name?''

_This shouldn't be dangerous._

''...Levi.''

''Ah! Sounds like a cool name.'' Eren kept playing with the back of his hair when talking to me. _Is he nervous or something?_

Besides his hair he kept moving his toes. I realised just now he looked pretty ridiculous in my clothes. I considered to take care of this kid for a while. _As much as I don't want strange company in my house, I have to help him find his way home. With that out of the way, I should find him some socks._ I finish my cup of tea and get up. When I step into the room, I go straight to the wardrobe, hoping can find something suitable for this boy. 

_My size isn't the best for him.._ As I rummage through my few clothes, I stumble upon a box. 

''...''

Inside there is a pair of socks, an old one.. _Haven't touched these in-_ ''Levi!''

 _For fuck's sake...can't even have a moment to myself anymore._ ''What is it?'' I respond loudly.

''What are you doing there?''

I quickly close the box back and the wardrobe; when I get up I see Eren next to the door. 

''..Hey, what's going on?'' Eren looks at me almost innocently while tilting his head to the side slightly.

''Come sit.''

He cautiously drags his feet in my direction and he sits down. ''Take this.'' I turn to him with the pair of socks in my hand. For a little while, he doesn't move and just stares at me intensely. My eyebrow twitches upwards unconsciously signifying my unspoken words, _What is it?_. Then, all of a sudden, without any warning, the brat grabs my hand tightly.

''You've been strangely inconsistent with your story regarding how you found me..were you really telling me everything?'' his eyes never wavered, he almost looked desperate for answers I couldn't yet tell. Even so, not yet. He has to wait.

''..Why would I have to hide anything about someone I don't even know? Your story is even more less detailed so don't just assume things first of all; second of all, _with my other free hand I push my finger against his chest harshly, almost trying to make a hole in his chest_ ,I suggest not thinking touching me is allowed.'' I use my low and emotionally detached voice, pulling my hand from his grip instantly. _I seriously don't like brats._

Eren takes two steps back and looks away strenously.

''I'm not going to hurt you without reason. Besides, that was a **warning**. Keep it in mind.''

The kids lets his arms drop to his sides, ever so slowly. He looks at the socks and sluggishly puts them on. 

''...Hungry?'' I think he didn't realise till now how hungry he was but right when I mentioned that, his stomach rumbled pretty loudly.

''Apparently I am..''

I went towards the door and into the kitchen. The cooker was still on, I decided to make some toast bread for the soup I had left from yesterday. I was getting everything ready when Eren approached me from the back and tapped on my shoulder softly.

''Do you need any help?''

Honestly, I didn't trust him or wanted him too close to me. _Wish he didn't creep up on me like that. At least he's trying to be polite, I guess._ Turning to him, I hand him his bowl of soup and spoons. I take mine and the toast. We sit down and eat in a strange silence, for me that is. _It's a bit comfortable, though._ Hurriedly I take a peek at Eren's face and see him eating very fast and messily. An unnoticeable smirk passes my face at that sight. This continues for 5 more minutes or so, until Eren finishes his meal. 

''By any chance, have you found a key in my clothes?'' Eren cautiously asks me. 

''...Yes.''

''Can I have it back then?'' his eyes tense, his body strains and by the perpetual outlook of his personality, it seems like this boy will only nag about it. I search my inward jacket pocket and pick out his key. One more brief look at it tells me i's nothing else than an ordinary, maybe basement key. Either way, I let it go idly but not without my usual hatily movements. His hand springs towards it and retreats it back with so much as a relieved sigh. 

''...Is it that important?'' looking back at the mysterious key, scrutinizing the hell out of it, can't see anything special about it. 

''I just know it was really important to my father. I'm sure he gave it to me for a reason.'' 

I roll my eyes and get up from the chair. ''Get your plate and bring it to the kitchen.''

''By the way...where are my clothes?'' he looks around hoping to see his good-for-nothing now clothes. 

''Threw them out. They were ripped and baggy. Not good even for a rag.'' Paying no heed to his minimalistic chatter, I start washing mt plate.

''What?! But they could've been cleaned! What else am I gonna wear? These... _clothes_ don't fit me you know?'' an alarmed long stare burns at the back of my neck for that.

''Exactly why we're going...shopping.'' I close the tap water and put the plate in the dish dryer, at the same time I hear a small vexed, muffled gasp, as if he tried to swallow what he tried to say. _Fucking spoiled. Where does he think he is?_

''Shopping? Really? I can't go out like... _this!_ '' and he points to ''his'' short sleeved and tight pants. ''Besides, it's freezing cold out there, I can't even resist 15 minutes! I doubt you have anything else to wear.'' he finished in a low voice. Almost couldn't hear him if it got any lower.

Rethinking my options, there's only one thing to do I suppose. ''You stay here and _wait._ I will be back in...probably 30 minutes.'' I say as I glance to the clock. It was now 8 A.M.

''But-!''

''No ''but''. Do you want clothes or not? Didn't you say you can't go out like this?''

''Yeah, I know, but-''

Under the heavy pacing of my feet, I get a bit closer to Eren and stare him down, hoping for even the smallest flinch or yielding of actions. Hah. Not even close. He even dared to raise his head and cock one of his eyebrows at me. _He **really** doesn't learn his lesson._

''Have I **_not_** made myself clear, Eren?'' last chance, I narrow my eyes and irk my gaze, while taking another step that refutes any personal space. Eren takes a small step back, an immediate ransacked confused movement of his eyebrows and contracted face muscles give away to the fear he remembers he felt when Levi gave him that warning. Levi can't help but a feel a twitch at the corner of his lips at that reaction. Supposed he understood then. 

Putting back his usual bored and emotionless face, he steps away, not without confirming the brat understood that refutation of his decisions and clear orders won't go by unpunished:

'' _Anything_ left _unclear_?''

A scowl passes by Eren's face but disappears as fast as it came. 

''No, _'sir'_.'' says Eren trying not to back down from the dominant assertion thrown at him. 

_This is as much as I will take in one day_

And with that, Levi takes his coat and steps outside, leaving Eren to his teenage mood swings and childish defiance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter! It's slightly shorter, my bad. I felt like i kept dragging it this time. Any mistakes are welcome so feel free to tell me if i got something wrong. Hope you enjoyed! See ya next time and have a great day/night! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there again! Thank you for taking your time to read this. I'm very grateful this even got any attention haha. For this story, since i am a beginner and all, i wouldn't mind getting some advice about how to write certain scenes or anything else. I hope the characters for levi and eren are like how their original artist made them. I don't like tarnishing a characters traits or behaviour into shallow ones. I hope i got their characters right. Any advice with no ill intent behind it is greatly appreciated! I'm sorry these notes seemed rushed. I just don't have the patience and time to be writing as carefully as i did the first time. Thank you again for coming by!


End file.
